Home
by Cececat
Summary: (Part of the 'MirrorVerse' Series) Finally, Magenta is back in the quiet town she grew up in. Though things aren't exactly what they once were. For one thing, her brother died during their mission to Earth and she's still grieving. When a mysterious 'stranger' appears things get interesting again. (Please Read & Review!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

* * *

 **A/N: This story can be read as a stand-alone story. Of course, it is part of the series I'm working on and technically begins in Chapter 8 of _Unforgettable_. Though it's only connected to the other stories by virtue of it taking place in the same 'universe'. Hopefully it's good. **

* * *

Mere hours after she'd left the palace complex Magenta got on a train. A few words to a young lady working there had gotten her free tickets. Of course, Magenta didn't actually plan to go through with what she'd 'promised'.

As she left the platform at her stop she almost pitied that girl she'd tricked. Oh well.

There wasn't a train station in Quinnstown. The place she'd stopped was a larger town within walking distance of the smaller village she'd grown up in. In a few decades, Magenta figured, the village (mis)named Quinnstown would become part of the rapidly expanding urban area surrounding the almost-city she wandered through.

It was cold that day. This wasn't usual, since the sunlight never touched the side of the planet people lived on. But Mags was still used to Earth's warm weather.

Though she technically could walk to her hometown, she decided to take a bus instead. That way she'd get there sooner and avoid getting too cold.

Queen Dulcibelle had set up a system of buses all over the inhabited half of the planet early in her reign. That was one of her biggest projects.

After only a few minutes Magenta reached the town she'd spent her entire childhood in. She hadn't seen the place – or most of her family – since she'd gone to the city in the year 1209. That was about eight years ago.

This was going to be scary…

With a weary sigh she walked through the main gate. The town looked the same in _most_ ways. Different kids played around the fountain in the market square and there were different signs hung up outside the mayor's office, of course. But those were just small changes.

Magenta quickly walked toward the house her family had owned for many years. It was made of old, slightly weathered brick and looked the same as always. Smiling, she all but ran towards it. Quite soon she stood just outside the front door.

The bright expression on her face fell when she realized they might not welcome her back. Save for a few simple letters, they hadn't said much to each other in quite a long time.

Biting her lip, she knocked on the door.

After a moment somebody opened it. That somebody happened to be a young woman with reddish-brown hair and a childlike face. She wore an especially glittery outfit that seemed to shine in the moonlight. It looked quite expensive, at least to Magenta.

"Cousin Pearl? My, you've grown," Magenta said with a laugh.

"Wait… _Cousin Magenta_?! Oh My God! Where have you been all this time? And where's cousin Riff? Mum said you've been in the city, but we haven't gotten letters from either of you since-"

"Calm down. I'll explain once I'm inside," Magenta said.

"Aw, can't you-"

"It _is_ my house," Magenta pointed out.

"Our house," muttered Pearl. "It belong to all of us, _technically_ …"

Then, though still complaining under her breath, she allowed her cousin to enter the building.

The front hall looked just as it had all those years ago when she'd left. Right down to the umbrella stand her maternal grandfather had brought back from one of his many adventures. Nobody had every seen an umbrella stand until he'd presented it too his family. Old Razanur Tuk was quite a legend in that town. Though being a direct descendant of his wasn't always the best thing.

"You know, Auntie Sapphire still wouldn't let anyone in that room you and Cousin Riff shared before you left. I still have to sleep with Emerald!" Pearl complained.

"You sleep with your sister?" Mags asked, though she knew that wasn't what Pearl meant.

"Hey! Not like _that_. I've got a boyfriend _and_ a girlfriend already," Pearl replied

Magenta raised an eyebrow. "That sounds rather excessive. Don't you know that you're only supposed to have one relationship like that at a time?"

Pearl rolled her eyes. "Ha ha. You only say that because you're jealous. You don't have anyone, I bet. You _never_ dated!"

"Oh, I did in the city," Magenta said, quite truthful.

"Who was it?" Pearl asked, eager for gossip.

"A wonderful young man," Magenta replied vaguely. "Though I'd rather not talk about it, since he's… gone."

The very _thought_ of her dead brother made her want to cry. She knew she'd never see him again, and that made her want to just go away. To no longer exist. To disappear into nothingness and not have to be hear. To no longer suffer life's pain alone. Even good things didn't seem right. How could she bring herself to feel joy when he wasn't there to share such a feeling? Now that she wasn't looking after Janet – which really wasn't her business in the first place – she'd gone back to worrying about her late older brother.

"Mags… are you okay? I mean, you're crying…"

Magenta blinked, attempting to stop the tears.

"I'm fine, Pearl. Go find your mother and my Mother and… well, anyone else who's here. I need to tell them some things," she told her cousin.

Pearl nodded. "Okay."

Then, she ran into the nearby hallway. It led to almost every room in the house, that hallway did. Granddaddy Razanur had it specially designed. After all his travels he ended up with quite a bit of money. Well… enough money to build a very interesting house for his family _and_ a statue of himself in the town square.

The memory of Granddaddy also brought Riff Raff to mind. Riff's full name was Razanur Satis. Of course, he hated that and always went by is nickname.

Magenta sighed dramatically. Hopefully this place would stop reminding her of her brother soon. It wasn't good to dwell on such things. She needed another distraction…

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

 **A/N: I see that someone has favorited _and_ followed this story! That's very exciting. Hopefully I'll get some reviews soon...**

* * *

Far too quickly Pearl returned with three people in tow. Though it had been many years, they all looked nearly the same to Magenta.

Emerald Bracegirdle still wore her long brown hair tied back. As usual, she carried a book in her hand.

Aunt Scarlet looked. _And_ she still wore that shade of lipstick she'd always worn. A dark red. Just like her name – and her hair.

Magenta's Mother – Sapphire Satis – still looked practically as young as she had eight years ago. This wasn't surprising, since Transylvanians age much slower. Her blue eyes – far too similar to her late son's – still shone like the gem that was her namesake. She looked quite shocked to see her daughter. When Pearl had told her that her daughter was back, she'd though it to be another of the girl's jokes.

It wasn't.

"Mags…?"

"It's me. Magenta Satis. Daughter of Roridoc and Sapphire Satis."

"Welcome home!"

Smiling happily, Sapphire hugged her daughter. They hadn't seen each other in eight years. Since Magenta had been practically a child then

"Where's Dad?" Magenta asked, one they'd moved away from each other.

"Probably at the shop still. He's been working late recently because he's been trying to teach Rosie his trade," Sapphire explained with a shrug.

"Who's Rosie?"

"Rose Satis. Your younger sister," Aunt Scarlet replied. "She looks just like you, by the way. Of course, she's seven…"

That horrified Magenta. " _WHAT_? A younger sister… you _replaced_ me?"

Sapphire sighed. "We didn't replace you. Look, both our children were gone and we just thought-"

"I get it. You didn't want me to leave for the city. Yet you could've stopped me… but didn't. Of course, I would still want to leave. So you raised an miniature version of me that wouldn't want to go to the city."

"Sweetie, It wasn't like that at all. We just-"

"It _was_ like that," Emerald muttered.

"Emerald Bracegirdle! Go to your room _now_ ," Scarlet said bluntly.

The girl did so – as did her sister Pearl. Neither of them wanted to get caught up in the fight.

"Please, Mags. It was awful with both of you gone. Scarlet's daughters stayed here. And it's not like we really meant to replace you. She's just so similar to you."

The sorrowful look on Sapphire's face made her daughter pity her slightly. Maybe she hadn't really meant it. But then she asked a question that made Magenta even more furious.

"Riff's still in the city, isn't he? When do you think he'll be back here?"

"He'll never be back. He's gone, Mother. And _please_ don't replace him, because it's even more twisted to replace the dead."

Without another word Magenta stormed out of the room.

* * *

When she walked up the stairs to the second floor, Magenta could hear Pearl gossiping away in the room she shared with Emerald. Magenta was just going to go to her own room when she heard something about 'Mr. Magwitch'. That name sounded familiar…

Of _course_ it did. Magwitch was a character in an Earthling book she'd once read. _Great Expectations._

Yet nobody was really named that, right? Out of strange curiosity she opened the door to her cousin's room.

There they both sat, on Emerald's bed. Pearl seemed to be trying to tell Emerald a very exciting story while the latter ignored her sister and read a book.

"What are you two doing?" Magenta asked.

"She's just telling stories again," Emerald replied, not even looking up from the book.

Pearl rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying how I heard from Mrs. Hudson down the street that a strange person is going to be staying in this town for a while. He's rented out her extra room, apparently."

"Who is he?"

"Someone named Magwitch. Percy Magwitch, I think."

"Why is he here?" Magenta asked.

"Who knows? That's the mystery."

Rolling her eyes, Mags left the room. Yet, as she walked to her own room, she began to wonder who this person was. They must've read _Great Expectations_. But very few people on this planet knew anything about Earthling literature. Maybe it was somebody who'd traveled a lot, like her late grandfather.

And were they an ex-criminal of some kind? The character Abel Magwitch was an escaped convict. If this was meant to be symbolic, that person was a criminal. Well, a reformed criminal. 

Maybe a mystery would make a good distraction from those unpleasant thoughts of her brother. Sometimes she could still picture the charred remains of her brother. Such a painful visual would always be etched into her brain. But she needed to think of something else.

Yes, solving the mystery of who Percy Magwitch was would give her something to think about.

* * *

That very evening, a young man in a dark cloak and somber black suit came into town. Nobody saw him as he made his way to Widow Hudson's house. This was his intention. He planned to spend as much time as possible locked away in his room where nobody would find him.

Small towns are good for hiding, _especially_ if nobody there knows you. Nobody in this town knew Magwitch. Or Abel Blakeney (as he'd been called while still living in that vile, crime-ridden city).

How funny names were. And borrowing them was far too simple. He'd gotten 'Magwitch' and 'Abel' from the escaped convict turned mysterious benefactor from _Great Expectations. '_ Percy' 'Blakeney', on the other hand, was the real name of the Scarlet Pimpernel (from the novel of the same name). It almost annoyed him that there wasn't anyone to appreciate his clever aliases. They were actually quite symbolic!

The trouble was that if somebody figured out that it wasn't his real name then he'd need to move on and invent a new persona. So he couldn't ever point out his cleverness with being in danger.

At least people didn't really have much imagination in small towns like this.

Well, most people.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. But I _do_ own many characters/places/ideas I invent! **

**A/N: All the books/authors mentioned in this chapter are fictional.**

* * *

When she entered her old room, Magenta gasped. It looked exactly like it had when she'd left. The two beds still had those awful old quilts, the drawings of the beach still pinned to the walls…

The shelf on her side of the room still had all the same books. Now, of course, they were covered in dust. But it was the same third edition copy of _Cassi F. Fiin's Adventure_ , by Cate Ecc. It was a gift from good old cousin Emerald. Since _Cassi F. Fiin's Adventure –_ like anything by Cate Ecc – was considered something only geeks liked, Magenta never read it. Right next to it was a book she _had_ read many times: a collection of children's tales by Eryk G. Thop. Most of them seemed to involve princesses and commoners being friends.

Smiling to herself, she walked over to the half of the room her brother once lived in. Old textbooks still pilled the desk. Riff hadn't been able to decide what sort of science he wanted to study at first. So, he'd studied them all for a while. Once he'd gotten to the university he'd done classes biology and engineering. That's how he'd ended up on the mission to earth. He knew so much…

Magenta decided not to touch the desk or the piles of books. It felt somewhat wrong to her. Keeping his half of the room as untouched as possible sounded like the right thing to do. So, she began to read her copy of _Diary of Ruagi Poe._ It was a classic written in 1108 by famed author Nina Q. Gimentu. These days it would've been considered cliché, but it was groundbreaking 200 years ago.

Just as she was really getting into the story, somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in," Magenta called.

To her surprise, it was a young girl. She wore a simple dress and had curly red hair very much like Magenta's. Of course, many people in their family had red hair. But her brown eyes made the resemblance even _more_ uncanny. Almost the exact same eyes had stared at Magenta in the mirror for years…

"My name is Rose," the girl said. "Are you my older sister?"

"I'm Magenta Satis," Magenta replied.

Rose smiled a wonderfully bright smile. 'Then you are my sister. I think I was born after you left. Mummy always said I looked like a younger version of you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Mummy often speaks of you. It must be nice for her that you're back!"

Magenta didn't really know how to reply. It was all so strange. They'd been wishing she'd never left all this time yet never went looking for her or anything.

"Did they ever speak of my br- _our_ brother?" Mags asked.

The girl nodded. "Sometimes. They said he's a great scientist who invents all sorts of exciting things while living in the city. Of course, they never exactly said what the exciting things he invents are… do you know what he invents?"

Awfully enough, Magenta didn't have the heart to explain that he hadn't ever really 'invented' anything – except for a muscleman, and that was only because he'd been ordered to – and that he wasn't living in the city. He wasn't even alive.

"His inventions are a secret that he never tells anyone," Magenta lied.

Though it felt wrong to lie to the girl, at least Mags _could_ lie. That child she'd babysat while living with Janet could hear/read/whatever people's thoughts. So it was pretty much impossible to lie to her.

Despite looking a bit disappointed, Rose's cheery manner didn't falter.

"Do you want me to read you a story?" Magenta asked.

What else does someone say to a child? _Especially_ a sweet, innocent one like Rose. You just wanted to block out anything scary or sad with the sound of an exciting story when you saw such a child.

"Can you _tell_ me a story instead? You know, make it up as you go along?"

That wasn't as easy. "Okay… about what?"

"Romance and _adventure_!"

Magenta laughed. "Well, then. Once upon a time, in a far-off star system, there lived a girl with curly red hair and nice brown eyes. She was a princess and would one day rule an _entire_ planet. Unfortunately, an evil mad scientist who wore woman's underclothes with nothing over them-"

"Why did he wear woman's underclothes with nothing over them?" Rose asked, looking confused.

"Because I once knew a very bad person who dressed like that," Magenta explained nervously. She hadn't meant to say that…

" _Oh_. Keep telling the story, please."

"So. The villain who kidnapped her wanted to keep her prisoner until she'd paid her debt to his. Thankfully, a wonderful young man named Rif, er, _Ricky_ decided to save the day. He fought a terrible sword fight with the guy in woman's underclothes. Finally, after almost getting his arms cut off in a very gory manner, Ricky won and rescued the princess. Then they got married and lived happily ever after. Neither of them died for a very long time, and she never got part of her foot burned off by gloopy blue stuff. The Galaxy was saved from a crazy scientist in women's underclothes and all was well."

"That wasn't a good story," Rose said, after a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"It was too short and it didn't have starships in it. A good story needs starships in it!" Rose explained, rolling her eyes at her older sister's foolishness.

Mags sighed. The girl was right. It wasn't a good story. But it wasn't because it didn't have starships in it. The main reason it was awful was that it was mostly just what Magenta wished had happened.

She felt like the Earthling poet Edgar Allen Poe. His beloved wife/cousin Virginia had died far too young. So he'd spent years writing poetry about beautiful women who'd died young. Of course, an awful fairy tale wasn't really the same thing as a renowned work of verse. But it was close enough…

This wasn't healthy, Magenta _knew_. She needed to focus only on living people. Like her parents or her cousins or Rose.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. Though I do own all the worldbuilding ideas and OCs I invented for this. **

* * *

After failing to tell a good story, Magenta ended up listening to his sister tell her all sorts of things. The girl had apparently decided that she liked her older sister and therefore needed to talk her half to death. Magenta learned a great deal about many things that had recently happened in Quinnstown this way. At least Rose was (probably) a more reliable source than Pearl…

Apparently old Widow Hudson was still renting out parts of her house. She'd been doing that even before Magenta had left. Schoolteacher Petra Quince and her wife (a poet named Edda) still lived next door. Now, though, they'd apparently adopted a son named Tristan. Awful old Egeus Philostrate still shouted at any 'youngsters' who walked to near his garden (or got too near his daughter Isolde). That awful café next to their Father's computer shop was still in business, despite the food being cheap.

Things hadn't changed _too_ much.

Of course, Magenta did learn some surprising news.

A young man named Theseus Rex, who'd she'd gone to school with, now was mayor of Quinnstown. Apparently people really liked him now. Once, he'd been the butt of every joke. Now, a leader! This really surprised Mags. She then began to wonder what her other classmates had done lately.

"You sure know a lot, don't you?"

"Yes. When I'm at Daddy's shop helping him out I overhear all sorts of things. I know stuff even gossipy Cousin Pearl doesn't know sometimes!"

Though the girl seemed quite proud, really didn't think this was a good thing.

* * *

Only a few days after her arrival in town, Magenta was already being treated like an average citizen. They'd all know her years ago and didn't really see why they'd make a fuss over it.

She hadn't had a job in those days, though. Since her family was rich she didn't technically need one. But her cousin Emerald insisted on getting her cousin either a job or a date.

"You're just moping around all the time. I _know_ that your brother died less than a year ago. I _know_ that you were sleeping with him-"

"Did Pearl tell you that? You know she's a lia-"

"Meriadoc knew all along. It was obvious, apparently," Emerald said sullenly. "But that's not really that important. What matters is that you need to get over him. He's dead, Mags. Since you can't seem to move on by yourself I'm going to help you."

Mags glared at her cousin.

"Oh, lighten up," Emerald told her cousin.

They stood there in silence, glaring at each other. At least they were in Magenta's room. Therefore she could make her cousin leave by the laws they'd written together. She then began to wonder if anybody remembered those rules. It was a game of sorts they'd played as children, so they probably didn't.

Slowly, Mags realized that her cousin was talking to her.

" _Hello_ … return to Transsexual, space girl…"

Mags blushed. "Sorry, Emerald. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that I know you like to read. At least, you did as a kid. Don't you dare try to deny it, since I can see all those books you've got."

Magenta rolled her eyes. "Who cares if I like reading?"

"Well…" Emerald grinned. "You can be an assistant teacher to Ms. Quince. Even she agrees."

" _WHAT_?!"

"I asked her yesterday. Don't look so scared, you're great with children. And it'll give you something to do while you get over his death," Emerald explained cheerfully.

Still smiling, Emerald then left the room.

This annoyed Magenta greatly. Secretly, she enjoyed mourning Riff Raff. A man is not dead until he'd forgotten, as they say. Now she'd be moving on and forgetting him.

Though at least the job would be easy. Mags _was_ good with children. She'd cared for that mind reader named Dori and knew how to handle her little sister easily.

But working with Petra Quincy? That sounded a bit scary. Petra was a severe looking woman who'd taught literature for many years. Everyone Magenta's generation or younger had been in one of her classes (or would be taught, in some cases). There wasn't anything much scarier than. Weirdly, her wife Edda was a really polite lady who sometimes made cookies for Petra's students.

Maybe, Magenta decided, she could be the 'hero' who was nice to the students. The one who made Ms. Quincy's classes bearable. _That_ sounded good.

* * *

 **A/N: The names of characters in Magenta's family are all from _Lord of the Rings_ or names of 'things' (colors, flowers, etc), since they're weird. Most of the other people's names are more random _and_ more normal. Also, speaking of names, 'Petra Quincy' is a reference to 'Peter Quince' from _A Midsummer Night's Dream._ **

**_Please_ _Review_! Is this really that bad? I need reviews to further the plot. A lot of my other stories would've been different if it weren't for people saying they liked one character or _something_... anything.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

 **A/N: The song in this chapter is _Over at the Frankenstein Place_ in the Tolkien-devised language Quenya ('Elf Latin'). In-universe it's just some sort of mystical folk song.**

* * *

After that conversation with her cousin, Magenta decided to take a walk.

The village called Quinnstown was rather special in one way. Unlike many other villages, it was very close to the ocean that covered much of the planet. It was only a few minutes walk to the beach.

Only one half of the planet was habitable because nobody could live underwater, you see. That half never saw 'pure' sunlight. The only natural light came from the sun's rays reflecting off of their moon. Not that anyone cared. Their eyes had evolved to work with this limited light.

With a smile Mags took off her shoes, stepping closer and closer to where ocean and land overlapped. The water was warm, as always. Because of the planet's strange orbit the sun only shone on one half. That was the half that was made up of mostly water. The water kept its warmth even as it washed up onto the moon-drenched shores.

Magenta stood there for a while and stared at the ocean. What little sunlight she could see on the horizon glimmered faintly through the mist. It was evening, which meant the moon would set soon. Then the _only_ light would be the 'halo glow' as people often called it. Very few places were lucky enough to be able to view the glow without

It was beautiful, peaceful, _quiet_ …

That's why her brother and her would often. To get away from all the madness of living with extended family. Even after he'd left for the city, she'd still come here sometimes and just stared at the horizon.

Suddenly, something seemed… off. It took her a while to figure it out. Then she heard it. Someone was singing very softly.

 _"M_ _í lissë i mornië, mí morna lómë… silma… T_ _ás ná rilya elen…_

 _"Ui erma mana hya man nárldë…"_

The voice was soft, kind. Yet also quite sad. She still hadn't spotted the person yet since it was rather dark. The moon could only reflect so much of the sun's light. And the mist only made it even harder to see.

 _"Tás ná calina, or sé i Frankensteinnomë… Tás ná calina, Uryar mí urúvanomë_

 _"Tás ná calina… calina mi i mornië mi ilquen coivie_

Strangely, she knew the song. It was an old lullaby in a long-dead language nobody really understood. That's the song her brother always sang….

 _"Ní lertacen i andon, ní lertacen i mistë_

 _"Ta ná i imya, tás nirmë ná, sinomë mára len ar nin_

The voice sounded somewhat familiar. But who was it? That odd man she'd run into while lost in the city, maybe?

After a moment, she spotted someone walking down the beach. They wore a dark cloak and worn boots. Thanks to said cloak, she couldn't see their face. The person was probably male, judging by the way the walked. The also had a strangely ghostlike manner to them. As if Magenta was watching someone – or something – that didn't belong here.

It sent chills down her spine. She should've run home that very moment.

Yet it didn't. Something felt _right_ about the person singing. And he its not like he even noticed her. By the time she'd worked up the courage to walk closer to him he was gone. Disappeared into the mist…

 _"Tás ná calina, or sé i Frankensteinnomë, Tás ná calina, uryar mí urúvanomë_

 _"Tás ná calina… calina mi i mornië mi ilquen coivie."_

Only after he'd completely gone did the song end.

Later, she began to believe she'd seen a ghost. Nothing else made sense to her! But that meant it was a villain. A bad guy! When one dies, Transylvanians believe, their soul goes to the Undiscovered Country. There they feast, duel, screw, and do whatever they want. It's thought by scholars that there was once more to it than that, but more sensible ideas had eroded away and left only some watered-down weirdness. A soul never leaves the Undiscovered Country once it's there. No traveler returns from there, as they say.

Mags only knew of ghosts because of her time spent on Earth. Going around and saying things about Earth-legends would make people think she was crazy. When she was younger she'd gone to a therapist to help with a speech impediment. That was awkward enough. She was _not_ going to a psych ward.

But she still couldn't help but worry about the 'ghost'. If the apparition was her brother's ghost, why hadn't it said so?

Maybe she could try speaking to it. The next night, she decided, she'd go looking for the ghost around the same time and then she could speak to it!

* * *

Meanwhile, Emerald was on her way to see her boyfriend Theseus. Nobody in her family knew she had a boyfriend. If fact, most people thought she'd never dated at all and never would.

In fact, she'd even thought that. But then she'd met Theseus. A young man two years her junior, who'd gone to school with cousin Magenta. Though a bit dull at times, he was attractive and a quick learner. And well-meaning, and caring and easily manipulated…

So she'd written out his whole campaign for election as mayor. Soon enough she had his entire career planned out. Like Lady Macbeth… in a nice way. She 'pulled the strings' like Bela Lugosi's character in _Glen or Glenda_ famously did. Not that she'd ever seen that film, of course. So she wouldn't have understood such a reference! Not that it mattered.

Now she was going over to Theseus' house to help with another one of his speeches. They were fun to write.

"Hey, uh, Emerald," he said awkwardly, as he hung up her coat.

"Yeah?"

"I've got s

"Uh huh?"

"Will you marry me?"

Not sure what else to do, she hugged him very tightly. He wanted to marry her…. wonderful.

"Is that a yes?" he asked a moment later.

"Yes. It's a yes!"

* * *

 **Please Review!**

 ** **(Are people even reading this? Or am I writing/inventing/thinking for nothing?)****


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

 **A/N: So, I wrote/posted this chapter when I saw WonderfulMidnight's review. Thank you so much for that! I'm glad you're liking this... _and_ that the mystery involving the ghost isn't as obvious as I feared it might be. And I'm sorry that I posted this a few days after you posted that review. I haven't been on the website that much lately and didn't notice it.**

* * *

The next day work began for Magenta. She'd didn't really like the idea of working at the school, but at least she was good with kids. Or so she _thought_. The only kids she dealt with were the odd girl named Dori that she'd been a nanny to while living with Janet and her younger cousins. At least she wouldn't be working with really young kids. Ms. Quincy taught a class of people aged 15-16.

Surely teenagers were easier to work with than young children, right?

Wrong.

Of course, she didn't realize that at first. It took quite a while.

* * *

When she first got to the classroom it was about thirty minutes before the official beginning of the school day. Ms. Quincy was nowhere to be found, but two students – a thin girl with piercing eyes and a gawky boy with blond hair – already sat at their desks. Both of them were eying Magenta with suspicion.

"What are _you_?" one of the students – the girl – asked.

"I'm the new teacher," Magenta replied nervously. "Miss Satis."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Helena Starveling and this is Harris Lysanders."

Even after she'd walked over to the desk where Ms. Quincy sat she still could hear the two students whispering to each other.

 _"Hopefully she's nicer than Ms. Quincy…"_

 _"Everyone's nicer than that old hag. Anyway... this teacher looks quite young, don't you think?"_

 _"You aren't allowed to ask teachers out, Harris."_

 _"I wasn't going to!"_

 _"That's what you said when Pearl's older sister subbed for a day or two."_

 _"It would've been okay if she weren't Pearl's sister."_

Though she wanted to know how they knew Pearl, Magenta also didn't want them to know she'd been eavesdropping. Thankfully, Ms. Quincy chose that moment to enter the room.

"Ah, Miss Satis. It's good that you're here early," the woman said with a false smile.

"Should I be here this time every day?" Magenta asked.

"I suppose. As you can see, kids like to get here a bit earlier so it might be best. Wouldn't want them burnin' down the building or something." Ms. Quincy paused, glaring at Helena and Harris. After a moment, however, she resumed her little speech…

"Anyway, it's good to keep an eye on them. Now that you're here, I can run more errands before class. Those two always get here far too early!"

Soon enough, other students began to arrive. Once the classroom was full Ms. Quincy began the first lesson. It was something about starships that bored even Magenta. She at least tried to listen – unlike the students.

"Though many our current ships can travel at an average warp 9…"

Magenta suspected that the kids would've liked it better if they were something interesting to them mentioned in lesson. Luckily, she knew a bit of trivia to catch their attention.

"Did you kids know that the song _Time_ _Warp_ was written by an engineer working on an government funded exploration?"

Suddenly, they all looked like they were actually interested in what was going on.

"He was so gleeful when he managed to figure out a way to make the ship travel at warp 11 without compromising crew safety that he made up a silly song and dance about warp travel," Mags explained.

"Was that Lieutenant R. O'Brien of the _Zealand_? While the _Zealand_ was active during the 9th Deep Space mission of the 873-922 exploration boom, that is."

"I think so."

After that, things were boring again. But at least some of the students seemed more willing to pay attention. Magenta saw that as a good thing. Hopefully the students would soon see her as an ally. Unfortunately, though, by the end of the school day she hadn't said/done any more 'fun things'. At least Ms. Quincy didn't seem to hate her or anything… yet.

Though Magenta wasn't able to go home right away. No, she had to help Ms. Quincy sort through some papers.

"You know, I'm planning on doing a play at this school. I think I'll try to plan something for the mayor's wedding," Ms. Quincy said thoughtfully.

"Oh?" Magenta replied politely. "Like one of the classics? _Pyramus and Thisbe_ , maybe?"

Quincy laughed a strange laugh. "No. Something modern. A play written just for such a celebration. Something so new that it's never been performed in this _universe_."

This confused Magenta. Since when did Ms. Petra Quincy approve of anything even vaguely modern?

"Where did you get such an idea?" Mags asked, unable to stop herself.

"Well, the janitor actually suggested it. And, oddly enough, I can't help but agree," Ms. Quincy replied.

Neither of them really spoke after that. And, once they'd finished most of the work, Mags got to leave.

When Magenta exited the classroom the janitor was cleaning the floors right outside that very room. It seemed almost as if that she wanted to be annoying. Rolling her eyes Magenta tried to avoid stepping in the water as she began to walk away.

For some reason, the janitor grabbed Magenta's arm to keep her from leaving. Only then did she realize that it was Mrs. Hudson. How odd!

"Miss Satis?" the older woman said.

"What's wrong, Mrs. Hudson?"

"Nothing. My lodger – Percy Magwitch – wanted me to give this to you."

Then, she took a letter out of her pocket and handed it to Mags. To her confusion, the envelope was quite heavy. As if there was a small stone in it.

"I don't understand why, in case you're wondering. He didn't even tell we what the letter said. He's really quite odd…"

They stood there in awkward silence. Then, Magenta cleared her throat.

"I've got to be going home now," Magenta muttered.

"And I've go to be getting back to work."

Later, when she sat on her bed in the room she shared with Riff Raff's science books, Magenta she opened the envelope. In it she found three objects: a small mirror, a pressed rose, and a note. The note read:

 _Dear MS,_

 _It's said that you're a good persuader – or, at least, arguer. I've written a play that I'm sure the mayor will love and hope that you will._

 _\- PM_

 _PS. I've used initials in case this message is intercepted_.

Though the letter was quite strange in general, the postscript confused Magenta the most. Why be so secretive when talking about some silly play? It didn't make any sense. 'Magwitch' seemed paranoid at best, insane at worst. So Magenta didn't even bother thinking about it. She simply tore it into shreds.

Then she curled up on her bed, still clutching the strange mirror. If only her brother was there to help her understand this madness, to hold her, to whisper sweet words in her ear, to kiss her…

Why did he have to be dead?

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review!**


End file.
